Nougat Nebula
- | characters = Pete | champion = Meteor Master | new = in in in in in Orders for colours that don't spawn and order in the same level and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Cupcake Clinic | previous2 = Cupcake-Clinic.png | next = Cobweb Canopy | next2 = Cobweb-Canopy.png }} Story A chocolate meteor hits the sweet satellite. Pete cannot handle his tools in space, so Tiffi helps him out by eating the chocolate meteor instead. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Striped candy cannons and wrapped candy cannons appear in moves levels for the first time in level 2377. **Striped candy cannons and wrapped candy cannons appear in mixed levels for the first time in level 2379. Because of this, it is the first time wrapped candies can be found in mixed levels. **Popcorn is required as part of the order in a level which also has non-spawning colour orders for the first time in level 2378. **Chameleon candies and popcorn appear in the same level for the first time in level 2382. Levels Nougat Nebula is an extremely hard episode. It contains six somewhat hard-hard levels: 2376, 2377, 2380, 2382, 2386 and 2390, five very hard levels: 2378, 2379, 2381, 2385 and 2389, and three extremely hard levels: 2383, 2384 and 2387. Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Cupcake Clinic. Gallery Story= EP160 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2376 Reality.png|Level 2376 - |link=Level 2376 Level 2377 Reality.png|Level 2377 - |link=Level 2377 Level 2378 Reality.png|Level 2378 - |link=Level 2378 Level 2379 Reality.png|Level 2379 - |link=Level 2379 Level 2380 Reality.png|Level 2380 - |link=Level 2380 Level 2381 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2381 - |link=Level 2381 Level 2382 Reality.png|Level 2382 - |link=Level 2382 Level 2383 Reality-0.png|Level 2383 - |link=Level 2383 Level 2384 Reality.png|Level 2384 - |link=Level 2384 Level 2385 Reality.png|Level 2385 - |link=Level 2385 Level 2386 Reality.png|Level 2386 - |link=Level 2386 Level 2387.png|Level 2387 - |link=Level 2387 Level 2388 Reality-0.png|Level 2388 - |link=Level 2388 Level 2389 Reality.png|Level 2389 - |link=Level 2389 Level 2390 Reality.png|Level 2390 - |link=Level 2390 |-| Champion title= Meteor Master.png|Champion title|link=Meteor Master Episode 160 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 160 completed! (Web) Episode 160 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 160 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Nougatnebula.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 162.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the fifth episode to take place in space, after Salty Canyon, Gummy Galaxy, Marmalade Moon, and Licorice Luna. *Special candy cannons returns after being absent in the previous episode. *This episode is similar to Licorice Luna. Both episodes take place in space, both episodes have a hot-pink coloured pathway and banner, both episodes have a level which requires both colours that don't spawn as part of the order and blocker orders, both episodes have three moves levels, both episodes have candy order levels which all require blockers and both episodes lack jelly levels and ingredients levels. *This episode shares its first word with Nougat Noir and its second with Dreamworld episode, Nerdy Nebula. *All six candy order levels require popcorns as part of order. *As of this episode, there are more mixed levels than moves levels. Category:World Forty-Four Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2017